


Chaos

by Nyctolovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Chaos, Cooking, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, For A Zine, Gen, Humor, I don’t know how to tag anymore it’s been too long, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: Lance decides to cook for his family after returning home from space-paladin-ing. However, disasters after disasters await him. Just things that come with being in this family.Written for Quizsnack Zine
Relationships: Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Kudos: 35





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT! The first fic I have in such a long time and it was something I wrote BEFORE MY PREVIOUSLY POSTED FIC. So welp. I’ve been busy oops.
> 
> This was a fun fic to write because it’s just got the right amount of shenanigans and silliness that I enjoy writing. This was written for the Quizsnack Zine which is a cookbook Zine so yeah! It was the first Zine i’ve written for so it was a nice experience :) 
> 
> Alright i’ll stop talking. Enjoy!

Lance made sure he didn’t miss anything out before he nodded to himself. It had been so long since he was last  _ home _ . After all that space-paladin-ing, all he wanted now was just to settle back with his family. And what better way to do that than to cook them a long-owed meal?

He may not be as good a chef as Hunk, but he still knew how to whip up some good food. Sandwiches were his go-to meal to make for his family so for old time’s sake, he was going to make just that! 

Determined to cook the best meal he ever could, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work. However, as soon as he began to pour the freshly squeezed orange juice into the mixing bowl, Lance heard the door slam open and a loud scream. “Tío!” 

He nearly spilled all the orange juice when the two kids threw themselves at him but set it down on the table just in time. Before he could even collect himself, Sylvio was already chattering away and asking him a million questions a minute. 

“What’s that? Is that orange juice? What are you doing? What are you cooking? You’re cooking, right?”

“Woah! Slow down!” Lance said, laughing and patting his nephew’s head. “Yes, I am so don’t disturb your tío, alright?”

Nadia grinned. “Can I help mix? I like mixing!”

“Me too!” Sylvio yelled as he grabbed Lance’s arm. 

“It’s fine. I’m cooking for all of you. You know, since I haven’t been able to cook for the family in a while,” Lance explained. “So it’d be weird if you helped me cook a meal that’s supposed to be for you.”

“But we want to!” Sylvio jumped up and down, shaking Lance. “Please! Please! Please!” 

Nadia, the little copycat that she was, followed suit, grabbing Lance’s other arm and chanting with Sylvio. 

Lance told himself inwardly to stay strong against the kids’ puppy-dog eyes and begging. Despite his efforts resist the adorable kids, he eventually relented weakly. “Okay. You can help.”

The two kids cheered and ran over to grab the kitchen stools to stand on them. Lance had to mediate some squabbles and snatching between the two of them before they finally settled into mixing. Even then, there were a couple of accidents. When all the mixing was done and the kids had grown bored, Lance was just thankful that there was still more ingredient in the bowl than anywhere else in the kitchen. 

With a sigh, he poured the mix into the container he placed his pork in. After massaging the marinade into the pork, he placed the container into the fridge. 

Now, time to wait!

Standing up and looking at the mess in the kitchen, Lance sighed. “I really should choose a better time to cook though.”

* * *

Lance was terrible at choosing the best time to cook. Sure, Nadia and Sylvio were in school now so they weren’t the ones bothering him. But Veronica was. 

“Oh, and don’t forget to add salt and not sugar! Do you remember that time when you added sugar instead of salt?” She laughed at the memory. “It tasted so terrible!”

Lance placed down the salt shaker as he grabbed for the pepper. “You’re being real helpful, Veronica,” he replied. 

“I know! I’m such an asset, aren’t I?” she said, as if she couldn’t hear Lance’s dripping sarcasm. “Just a gentle reminder that I remember every embarrassing moment in your life, my dear little brother. I can recount anything for you anytime.”

Since replying her wasn’t working, Lance decided to keep his mouth shut. Clearly, that wasn’t the best solution either. 

“Are you seriously making those pork sandwiches again?” Veronica asked. “Haven’t you been making them for us since you were twelve or something?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Fourteen,” he muttered as he opened the oven.

“That isn’t much of a difference. But do you really not know how to make anything else?” she asked. 

He could hear his sister snickering behind him but he still rose to her quip. “I like making these sandwiches! They hold sentimental value, okay?” He placed the pork into the oven and closed it.

“Aww! It’s so like you to get emotional over a dish!” 

An annoying hand ruffled his hair and Lance swatted it away. “Veronica, if you disturb me again, I’m not letting you eat the sandwiches tonight!”

Dramatically, his sister let out a gasp and pulled back with her hand over her mouth. “You wouldn’t!” She shouted to their mother in the living room, “Mama! Lance is bullying me!”

There was a loud groan followed by an angry mutter in Spanish. “When will those two rascals ever grow up?”

* * *

As soon as Lance finished toasting the bread, Marco came crashing into the kitchen. “Is that garlic bread? Can I eat it?” He reached over to grab a bun. 

Lance whacked the thieving hand. “No.”

“Stingy. We didn’t bring you up to be this stingy, Lance. Sharing is caring.”

With a groan, Lance rolled his eyes. “Marco, we literally  _ just _ ate garlic bread this morning.”

“I mean, there’s no such thing as too much garlic bread,” he said with a shrug. 

“This is for dinner tonight. I’m making sandwiches with the bread,” Lance explained as he took out the rest of the ingredients and laid them out on the kitchen counter. 

Marco’s face lit up again. “Oh! Those sandwiches you always make! I love those! I’ll help you put them together since I’m free anyway.”

Lance sighed loudly. “Thanks. Nice to know someone appreciates them.” He began to put the sandwich together. “Veronica complained that I made them too often.”

“Isn’t she the one who eats the most?” Marco said with a chuckle as he dragged the plate closer to himself. “She’s just saying that to tease you. She’ll eat almost anything you cook for her, even if it’s burnt or something.” 

“Okay, then. If you say so,” Lance said hesitantly as he began to put the sandwich together. 

He copied Lance and placed the ingredients carefully onto the bottom bread. “No, seriously, we love whatever you make. Your cooking tastes legitimately good,” he said. After a pause, he added, “Mostly because you’re our youngest brother.”

“Wait, so is that a good thing or not?”

Marco let out a hum as he shrugged.

* * *

Marco was supposed to help him with the sandwiches, but the moment his phone rang, he bounded out of the kitchen, yelling that he needed to take the call. As soon as Lance heard him chuckle in that annoyingly smitten way before closing the door to his room, Lance knew his brother was completely useless for the next hour at the very least, so he was going to have to finish the rest of the cooking by himself. 

At least, that was what Lance thought would happen. As he placed his sandwiches back onto the frying pan to be toasted one last time, his father came in quietly, hands behind his back, and stood beside him. Lance gradually relaxed in his father’s presence. 

There was something about his father that offered Lance a breather. It could be the fact that he was the quietest person in a household of shouting-prone people. Being part of a large family made you raise your voice often, and it was admirable how unperturbed his father was by the constant competition to be heard. So, basking in each other’s presence, the two of them stayed in comfortable silence. 

“It smells good,” his father remarked.

Lance hummed in gratitude. 

His father spoke again two minutes later. “It’s good to have you back, son. For so long, we thought we’d lost you.”

With a pained expression, Lance turned to look at his father. “I didn’t want to leave you guys like that either. If I could, I would’ve given you, like, a proper explanation, but there was just so much happening, and we were just going from planet to planet to planet. It was crazy.”

“We know. It’s not your fault.”

Lance sighed. “But, still, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you worry. And I really missed you guys a lot. In outer space. I got homesick a lot.”

“Yet, you continued to persevere through the hardships,” his father said, smiling gently. “I’m proud of you, Lance.” He placed a firm hand on his son’s shoulder and squeezed it. 

A smile spread across Lance’s face. It wasn’t often to hear his father compliment him like that. And Lance soaked the moment up into his skin, into his veins, into his core, and felt it in his chest. His heart was brimming with warmth at his father’s words now. 

Face slightly reddening, Lance busied himself with the sandwiches. “Thanks. I really–” He paled. “Holy cow! My sandwich! My sandwich!”

* * *

“Dinner’s ready!” Rachel called from the sofa when she saw Lance setting the table with his father. She sat down at the table, tapping away on her phone furiously. 

Veronica was the first to come rushing to the table. “Ohhh! That one’s charred!” she pointed out as soon as Lance set the finished sandwiches on the dining table. 

He scowled at her. “Thanks, Captain Obvious.”

“It’s just a little burnt,” Rachel said to Veronica after a glance at it. 

“She’s always teasing him,” their father said with a chuckle while grabbing a chair and sitting down. 

“It is my birthright to make fun of the baby of the family,” Veronica replied. “It was granted to me the moment Lance was born.”

“There’s no such thing!” Lance retorted. 

“There is. Deal with it.”

Without looking up from her game, Rachel muttered, “Brats.” When she finished the level, she put the phone on the table, raised her head and screamed again, “Dinner is ready!”

“Yes, coming. Coming,” Luis said as he carried Nadia in, with Sylvio tailing behind. 

“It smells so yummy!” Sylvio shouted as he dashed to a chair and hopped onto it. 

“Sylvio!” his mother yelled as she came into the dining room. “Don’t come crying to me when you fall off that chair!”

Pouting, Sylvio squatted down on the chair. 

Mama came in next, wiping her hands with a towel. “I’ll join the table after I wash my hands.” She took a glance over the table and groaned. “Marco! It’s dinner time now! Come over right now!”

“What?”

“Dinner!”

“Wait!”

Sitting down, Mama grumbled, “Wait, wait, wait. Every single time.”

“It’s because Tío Marco’s talking to his special someone,” Nadia said in a stage-whisper and giggled into her hands. “I saw him rolling around in his bed just now. His face was super duper red, and he was talking about a date to the aquarium!”

Luis ruffled her hair. “Don’t go peeking into people’s rooms, Nadia. It’s rude.”

Sheepishly, the little girl stuck out her tongue and rubbed the back of her head. At that moment, Marco came tumbling out of his room and to the table, apologising repeatedly. 

“So, an aquarium date with your special someone, huh?” Luis teased anyway. 

“Wh-what? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Marco’s blushing was painfully obvious, however.

After much yelling and shouting across the table, Mama got everyone to quieten down.

“Alright! Before anyone says anything, I’m taking that one!” Veronica announced before grabbing her chosen sandwich. 

Rachel propped her head on her hand and raised an eyebrow. “That’s the charred one, Ron.”

“Yeah, I know. I like eating the burnt parts.”

Marco rolled his eyes and mouthed to Lance, “Told you so.”

A chuckle left Lance’s chest. It's been far too long since he’d last cooked for his family, and he had kind of forgotten how chaotic this household was, with all the screaming and shouting above the occasional heartfelt conversation. The McClain life was messy and full of unexpected family members nosily popping into rooms and butting into others’ business. 

But Lance would honestly never trade a life like this for the  _ universe _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Bad news: I’m not into vld anymore so this is the last fic I have for it :/ I hope y’all still enjoyed it though.
> 
> Good news is that I’m beginning to write again (still revving up my cooled down engines so it’s gonna take time) so u can still expect more from me!
> 
> Feel free to find me [here](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com)! I post intermittently and i’ll maybe do updates on my writing progress there too lmao! 
> 
> This is the [link](https://quizsnack-zine.tumblr.com/) to the Zine’s tumblr so u can find more works that have the theme of cooking there! There are extra sales gng on atm so u can buy some stuff there too!


End file.
